zexal contra los dioses malvados
by Lord Davai
Summary: Nuevos jinetes de las sombras han aparecido y tomaron el control del reino de los duelistas con el objetivos de revivir los espíritus de las tres cartas de dioses malvados que se creían habían sido derrotadas. Ahora Yuma y Astral junto con sus amigos deberán derrotar esta amenaza y evitar que el mundo caiga en una era de eterna oscuridad antes que los jinetes ganen esta batalla.


Zexal vs Los Dioses Malvados

_Nuevos jinetes de las sombras han aparecido y tomaron el control del reino de los duelistas con el objetivos de revivir los espíritus de las tres cartas de dioses malvados que se creían habían sido derrotadas. Ahora Yuma y Astral junto con sus amigos deberán derrotar esta amenaza y evitar que el mundo caiga en una era de eterna oscuridad antes que los jinetes reúnan suficiente energía de duelo y cambien toda la historia de las 12 dimensiones. _

Yugioh gx y Yugioh Zexal no me pertenecen, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro de fan para fans

**Capitulo 1: Prologo **

Reino de los duelistas (época gx)

Hace más de un año que Jaden y toda la pandilla se vieron por última vez desde la graduación de la academia de duelo (sin contar a Blair y Hassleberry que aun siguen en la escuela), en este tiempo el mundo ha gozado de tranquilidad y armonía pero nada es eterno. Dentro de las magnificas murallas del castillo de maximillion pegasus estaba comenzando el principio para el fin del mundo como lo conocemos.

Dentro del castillo en un amplio salón en las plantas más altas de la estructura se puede observar una maquina conectada a varias computadoras, en su centro barras de metal que van en ascenso hasta salir por la parte del techo que está abierta. Conectada en el centro de la maquina y flotando en posición de pirámide se encuentran tres cartas. Frente a la maquina tecleando códigos y secuencias un hombre con bata blanca fue interrumpido por la entrada de 8 misteriosas figuras que ocultan su identidad usando capas negras.

Uno de los individuos se acerco al hombre y le hablo mientras le señalaba con su mano la cual portaba un misterioso añillo dorado con forma de ojo.

J8: Profesor Eisenstein como van los preparativos para la resurrección de los dioses malévolos? (hablo el individuo con voz fría y demandante)

P. Eisenstein: Oh jinetes de las sombras y su ilustrísima todo está en orden las tres cartas que se encontraban sepultadas en las catacumbas del castillo que vigilaba pegasus están conectadas a la maquina y listas para ser alimentadas con la energía que requieren. (Dijo el científico con una breve inclinación)

J8: Perfecto (dijo mostrando una breve sonrisas pero luego la quito), necesita alguna otra cosa antes de proseguir con la segunda fase de nuestro plan

P. Eisenstein: solo saber que le paso a Lord Pegasus y a toda la seguridad que protegía el reino de los duelistas

J8: Solo puedo decirle que el creador del duelo de monstruos no será más un problema, se encuentra ahora en un mejor lugar entre las estrellas (enseguida empezó a reír y al igual que las otras siete figuras)

P. Eisenstein: Comprendo señor para cambiar de tema tengo los resultados de los duelistas que me pidió investigar, es verdad que poseen la energía de duelo necesaria para los dioses pero están protegidos por una extraña energía conocida como el dragón carmesí la cual impide que los pueda transportar a través del tiempo y el espacio desde neo domino city hasta esta isla.

J8: Entiendo es una lástima Yusei y su grupo eran perfectos conejillos de indias, bueno prosigue con el plan b y trae a esas personas que poseen las cartas con el poder para cambiar la realidad y las dimensiones.

P. Eisenstein: Tsukumo Yuma y sus amigos poseen las cartas numbers y al combinarlas con sus propias energías de duelo despertaran a El avatar malvado, La raizmuerta malvada y El borrador malvado.

El profesor continúo con su trabajo mientras J8 se volteaba y caminaba hacia los siete jinetes de las sombras cada uno identificado por un número y portador de uno de los amuletos de las sombras. El primero J1 (hombre con estatura promedio) en su cuello tiene el colgante amuleto de las sombras, el segundo J2 (mujer de altura promedio) con la gargantilla amuleto de las sombras, J3 (mujer baja) con el guante amuleto de las sombras, J4 (un ser muy pequeño de 4 patas) con el Parche amuleto de las sombras, J5 (hombre alto) con la diadema amuleto de las sombras, J6 (hombre de altura promedio) con la máscara amuleto de las sombras, J7 (hombre de altura normal) con la tabla de esmeralda amuleto de las sombras.

J8: Llego la hora mis jinetes dispérsense alrededor de la isla en las diversas arenas que pegasus preparo para el torneo del reino de los duelos, nuestros enemigos pueden aterrizar en cualquier parte de la isla y el primero que se los encuentre tendrá que explicarles la situación.

J2: Disculpe amo pero que pasa si llegamos a ser superados, no conocemos sus estrategias ni formas de pelear del futuro

J8: No debes preocuparte a diferencia de los jinetes originales nosotros estamos preparados ya que nuestros mazos y amuletos de las sombras fueron mejorados gracias al poder de los tres dioses malvados es imposible que perder. ¡Ahora fuera de mi vista si quieren que al final los dioses malvados les cumplan sus deseos! (grito con voz de ultratumba)

Todos: Si señor

A continuación se ve como los jinetes toman caminos diferentes y J8 se retira al despacho de Pegasus, no sin antes decirle al profesor que no lo moleste. Después que se quedo solo el profesor empezó a marcar códigos provocando que apareciera una advertencia y las pantallas de datos en azul cambiaran a rojo

Profesor (pensando): si hago esto podre asegurar que nadie salga lastimado y tal vez detener esta locura. Pensó mientras acercaba su dedo pero antes de hacerlo las tres cartas brillaron en energía oscura y se escucharon tres voces a la vez

Voces: No sea tonto profesor o pagara con su vida

Dicho esto el profesor se asusto y marco en el teclado haciendo que los sistemas volvieran a la normalidad y luego se disculpo con las cartas e imploro su perdón, luego estas dejaron de brillar y el prosiguió con la fase dos del plan.

En el tablero de control apareció una palanca y el profesor tiro de ella, a continuación de las cartas salió una gran cantidad de energía y atreves de la antena fue dispara hacia el cielo.

Profesor (pensando): listo con eso se abrirá el portal del tiempo y espacio, espero que esos pequeños me puedan perdonar por ponerlos en este peligro mortal. Luego el profesor empezó a llorar

**Ciudad Heartland (época zexal):**

Yuma, Astral, Kotori, Shark, Rio, Anna, Cathy, Kaito, Orbital 7, Tetsuo, Tokunosuke y el presidente de la clase se encontraban en el parque de la ciudad hablando y planeando estrategias que usar para enfrentar a los Barian sin saber que cerca de ellos escondido detrás de un árbol estaba vector en su forma humana espiándolos.

Yuma: Estoy muy aburrido quisiera que algo interesante pasara.

Kotori: No digas eso Yuma que siempre encuentras como meternos en problemas y

Pero Kotori no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento tanto Astral como Vector pudieron sentir una extraña energía y la llave del emperador empezó a brillar, a continuación arriba de todos se abrió un gran portal dimensional y empezó a tragárselos, trataron de permanecer en tierra pero fueron levantados por los aires incluso Vector que se agarro del árbol no se salvo y fue el último en entrar al portal antes que se cerrara.

**Reino de los duelistas (Mar que rodea la isla):**

Por el horizonte se podía ver un barco que se dirigía rumbo al reino de los duelistas con varias personas en el que discutían sobre un tema al parecer muy importante.

¿?: Según este radar de energía algo muy grande está sucediendo en esa isla (dijo analizando la situación)

¿?: No puedo creer que vamos a la isla donde nació el rey de los duelos (dijo con mucha emoción)

¿?: No te emociones recuerda que vamos por un asusto muy importante (dijo con voz triste)

Los demás pasajeros no hablaron ya que ni ellos sabian que les esperaba en esa isla, solo tenían en mente llegar lo antes posible y evitar los planes de los nuevos jinetes de las sombras.

**Despacho de Pegasus:**

Sentado en la silla del escritorio que se encuentra en la gran habitación perteneciente al creador del duelo de monstruos se encontraba el misterioso personaje de J8 mirando atreves de las ventanas el ancho mar y pensado con una breve sonrisa en su rostro.

J8(pensando): Muy pronto todas la piezas estarán puestas para mi victoria, con el poder de los dioses las doce dimensiones se llenaran de oscuridad y yo las gobernare. Ese es mi deseo y al final se cumplirá al igual que el de cada uno de mis jinetes de las sombras.

Los pensamientos del líder de los jinetes fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una presencia desconocida en la habitación que hablo con tono de preocupación.

¿?: Lamento interrumpirte pero los héroes que quedan de este tiempo se acercan a la isla en un barco que viene de la academia de duelos.

J8: No importa ellos o cualquiera de los otros héroes de cada tiempo de la historia no podrán detenerme, al contrario sin saberlo me ayudaran a reunir la energía para al fin alcanzar el dominio de todo en este mundo.

Luego J8 levanto sus brazos en el aire y empezó a realizar una risa malévola de un demente mientras la otra presencia en el cuarto se le quedaba viendo con sin mostrar alguna expresión evidente.

Continuara…


End file.
